Badass Arc ver 2
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Second version of this story. Because I can't think of a better name. Any suggestions? Also will be an 'Arkos Dark Chocolate Bunny'.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night in a local Dust shop, a group of thugs was about to rob it. A teenage girl was reading a magazine while listening to some music. She was dressed in a red hooded cloak, a black dress, stockings and boots. She was also carrying a blood red scythe. She had short reddish-black hair, silver eyes and peachy colored skin.

The thugs were led by a man in a white suit, A shirt, boots, bowler hat and was carrying a cane. He had short red hair and brown eyes. He tapped her on the shoulder, she looked over to him, "Get With The Others!" He said.

"Why?" She said.

"We Are Robbing The Store!"

"Why?"

"What Do You Mean 'Why'? Because We Want The Dust, That's Why!" She was about to attack him when all of the sudden someone walked in. He was in a black, sleeveless, leather hoodie, gold, long sleeved T-shirt, black cargo pants, boots, black nose and mouth mask, and black shooters gloves. He had spiky blonde hair from the crown going down the back, braided to the nape of his neck and braided on the sides. He was armed with twin ninjato, with golden microphones as handles and twin black and gold tech nines in holsters.

The owner of the store was shocked at who was there. He knew the young man, 'He's Back!' He thought.

" _Can I help you_ , _gentlemen?_ " The newcomer said.

"Get With The Others!" Said one of the thugs.

"Mistake," the owner mumbled. As the thug rushed him and the man just clotheslined him, grabbed him and uppercut him into the air. The thug crashed into some shelves. The man just started to crack his neck.

" _Anyone else?_ " He said.

"GET HIM!" Screamed the main robber. The thugs rushed him and the fight was on. One robber went through the window, another kissed a wall. After the last one fell, he looked at their boss. Who growled, "MUST I DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?" He pointed his cane at the man and that was when the man had pulled out a revolver and pointed at the robber.

" _You really want to do this?_ " The hero said, the robber started to rush him. He sighed, " _don't bore me now._ " So they went at it firing at each other and the owner and the girl ducked away. They were missing each other, barely. The hero was flipping and shooting out of the way. He quickly reloaded and the fight was on again. Then they got to each other and pointed at each other.

"You're out," said the robber with a smile. The hero just looked at him.

" _So are you,_ " he said simply. But what the robber didn't know was that the hero reloaded. Just then the robber started to run. The hero looked at the owner, " _you alright?_ " He said, the owner nodded.

"Get Him!" He said and the hero took off. The girl looked at were the hero was. Then asked the owner.

"Who was that?"

"The 'Hero of Kaer Arc'," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the robber took to the roof tops, trying to get away. The hero was on his tail then, there was nowhere left to run. " _Roman Torchwick; wanted for countless robberies._ " Said the hero, " _you've got a multi-million_ lein _bounty on your head._ "

"Too bad, you're not going to collect!" Said Torchwick.

" _Dead, Alive; doesn't matter. I still get paid._ " He put away his revolver and pulled out a tech nine and a ninjato. " _Since I'm the hero, I'll give you the choice; live and be maimed,_ " motioning to his sword. " _Or die?_ " Lifting up the tech nine. Torchwick gulped and started to jump off the side of the building. The hero rushed over expecting a robber going 'splat' on the pavement. But he didn't, a VTOL was taking off with him on one of the wings.

"SO LONG HERO!" He said, just then his eyes widen in fear as the tech nine started to put holes into the jet one of the bullets hit Roman in the arm as he was trying to get in.

He unloaded the clip and started to walk away. When he met up with the girl, " _you okay?_ " He asked.

"Yeah, you?" She asked.

" _I'm fine,_ " he said just then the jet turned around and he knew something was about to happen. He tackled her out of the way as bullets went over them. Then he pulled out his swords when all of the sudden, a beautiful woman got in front of them, blocking the attack with her cape. The hero put his swords away and pulled out the tech nines. He started to fire back and the jet then took off. " _Thanks for the help._ " He looked at her and slightly paled. " _Why am I not surprised? Hello,_ Ms _Glynde._ "

She looked at him, she had blond hair in a bun, green eyes, dressed in a white, long sleeved, 'key-holed' blouse, black pencil length skirt-bodice combo, stockings, pumps, designer framed glasses and her cape. She was carrying a riding crop, she had a professional look on her face. But on the inside, she was very happy he was alright. "It is good to see you Mr Arc." She said as he hugged her, she wrapped her arms around him to hugged him as well. Then they let each other go and she looked at the young girl. "Ms Rose," she said. "I would like to talk to you about joining Beacon Academy." Rose just looked at her, Arc just smirked.

" _I say, 'go for it'._ " He said, " _she won't take 'no' for an answer._ " Rose just nodded and put her hand out to Arc.

"Ruby Rose," She said. Arc pulled off his nose and mouth mask, revealing his handsome good looks and grabbed hers.

"Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." He said as they shook hands.

"Good, I'm glad you two met." Said Glynde, "shall we go?" With that they took off for a Bullhead and left the city. But, not before Jaune had asked some friends to help the owner of the Dust shop clean up and give him a new window.

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** _I know Jaune's bad with firearms but in this story, he'll be bad with hybrid weapons and be perfect with firearms. I'll put up a bio for him when the time comes. 'Kaer Arc ' came from 'the Remnant Knight' by_ Masseffect _-TxS._


	2. Chapter 2

Beacon Hunter's Academy; one of the premiere schools for hunters. Students from everywhere had arrived and as Ruby stepped off of the Bullhead, she was glomped on to by a blonde woman with lavender eyes. "My Little Sister Is Going To Beacon With Me!" She said as she hugged Ruby, she was in a yellow and black top, black bike shorts, a brown cowgirl skirt, knee high socks, boots, gloves and a jacket.

"Yang Staph!" She said while being squeezed. Jaune had walked off, now he was in a black ball cap that was on backwards. His hoodie was unzipped showing off his T-shirt that looked painted on. He still had the kiss print Goodwitch gave him after he got on the Bullhead on his cheek. He was on his Scroll talking to his mom. "I hope, I'll make you guys proud." He said his mother smiled.

[Jaune, we already are.] She said, [now do well at the academy.]

"Okay," he said.

[We love you.]

"Love you too." He hung up and headed to the building with his bags. Girls were looking over at him.

"He's cute," said one.

"Look at those arms!"

"Skip the arms, look at those eyes!"

"I'm sorry, I was too busy looking at that tush."

"You know, he sort of looks like Prince Jaune." They look at him and at each other.

"Nahhhhh!"

* * *

Meanwhile Ruby and Yang had came into the building and went to the auditorium to listen to the Headmaster's welcome. Jaune went in as well after the welcome, Jaune just chilled out and relaxed. He was where the newbies were going to be resting. He wanted to meditate before getting some sleep.

The next morning, Jaune had got up and went to a gym to workout and go through his katas. Both sword and empty handed. Then he headed for the showers and got cleaned up and unbraided his hair. He got out and looked at himself in a mirror. 'Meh, you alright Arc.' He thought. He slipped on a pair of cargo pants and started to dry his hair off.

The towel was around his neck, he went out and headed for his locker.

* * *

Meanwhile two girls were talking to each other, or rather one was talking to the other. "We should be partners," she said. She was dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays her family Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

She has snow white hair in a long, top knot ponytail, pale skin and blue-lavender eyes.

The other girl had red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls.

Her top consists of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She also wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt.

There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" emblem. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

Jaune had gone over to them, well his locker was between them. "Excuse me?" He said just then the white haired young woman got mad and glared at him.

"How Dare You?" She said, "can't you see that I am talking to someone more important than you?" Jaune glared back at her, his hair was looking stringy, his eyes were cold, ice cold. She gulped and subconsciously backed up.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, "I don't speak, 'stuck up'. Also, didn't your parents teach you some manners? I Did Say, 'Excuse Me'." The red head looked at him and was in love, "my locker is right there between you two." So the white haired girl stepped aside to let him get to his locker. He opened his locker and grabbed his bag and a harness. With sheathed swords and guns. Also, he grabbed his boots.

Then he closed his locker and glared at the rude girl. "Couldn't help but to overhear you wanting a partner," he said. "If this is how you treat people trying to be polite, I think your choices of partners will be like an 'old west bounty hunter' and a woman of God. Slim and None!" With that, he was about to leave when the redhead spoke up.

"Um, I'm Pyrrha Nikos." She said.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Nikos." He said with a smile and held his hand out. "Jaune Arc, pleasure's all mine." They shook hands and he winked at her. He started to leave when the rude girl started to speak up.

"Don't You Know Who This is?" She said.

"Four-time champion of Mistral and one of the hottest girls I've ever had the pleasure to lay my sky blue 'soul windows' on?" He said, "I might know of her." Pyrrha blushed at the 'Hot' comment.

'Oh My God!' She thought, 'he's right. Those are soul windows!' He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Hey, you know how to braid hair?" He asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah," she said.

"Good, because I need some help. Could you help me?"

"Sure." She smiled, with that they left the girl alone.

* * *

Later, the new students were out getting ready to go through initiation. Jaune was, checking his weapons and pulled up his mask and hood. " _Time to get to work_ ," he said. He was launched through the air and into the forest along with the other students. Jaune used his aura to make wings on his back and used them to glide down so he wouldn't crash land.

Just then he had seen Pyrrha falling out of control and he caught her. She realized that he was in Jaune's arms and started to blush. She looked at him and was shocked that he caught her. " _You okay_?" He said, she just nodded. " _Good,_ " he put her down and reached behind himself as if he was walking into a garage. Just then Pyrrha heard an engine start up. Then a vehicle had came out, it was black with a gold double crescent on the hood and roof of it. It had two doors and look metallic.

"What is that?" She asked.

" _A 1969 Dodge Charger, but this one very rare._ " He said, " _I custom made this one._ " He got out and opened the door for Pyrrha. " _Come on, get in._ " So she does and sits down in the passenger seat. " _Belt up and hang on._ " Vehicle was spacious on the inside, she belted up and Jaune got in and hit the gas.

The Judge took off as a pack of beowolves were chasing it. "They're gaining on us!" She said.

" _Relax, I got this._ " He said and flipped a switch activating a system. " _Hold on tight!_ " He pressed a button and just then the tailpipe started to shoot out fire, burning the grimm as they took off, leaving a trail of flames behind them.

* * *

Meawhile, Ruby and the rude girl from before were trying to fight off a huge, roc-like raven. "JUST HANG ON WEISS!" Said Ruby, she was climbing up the bird and pulled out her scythe. Then she sliced it at the neck forcing it to drop and crash into some trees.

"I Can't Believe You Did That!" Weiss, the rude girl said.

"Hey, any landing you can walk away from…" Said Ruby.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaune and Pyrrha had went over to the temple and was about to go in. that was when they heard something, they pulled out their weapons ready to fight. But it was someone on an ursa, it was a young woman with short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She has a turquoise bow at the back of her skirt.

She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles.

She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

With her was a young man with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture.

He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes. "Come On Renny!" She said, "We're Almost There!" Renny, her partner just sighed and facepalmed.

They both looked up and saw Jaune, "BOSS!" She squealed, leapt from the ursa and tackled him to the ground. Then she gave him a huge hug.

" _Hello Nora_." He said with a smile. Then he got up and went over to her partner. They grabbed each others forearm. " _Brother_ ," he said.

"Brother," said Nora's partner. With that they hugged.

" _Come on, we need to get the artifacts_." They went in, " _oh I'm sorry Pyrrha. These are my childhood friends; Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Guys this is my partner; Pyrrha Nikos._ "

"Nice to meet you guys," she said. So they went in to get the artifacts. Once they came back out, the car was surrounded by grimm. "What now?"

" _Looks like we'll have to take the fight to them._ " He said and they stormed out of the building ready to fight. Just then another team came up behind the grimm. " _Looks like we'll have some company._ " The others looked at the other team which consisted of Ruby, Weiss, a young woman with wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She is dressed in a black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes.

On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest.

Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

And a female dressed in a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back.

Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. Another noticeable feature is her breast size. "Whoa," she said. "Check out that car." That was when they saw the other team fighting the grimm getting them away from the car. They were all fighting their way out, destroying them solidly.

" _Well,_ " said Jaune while unloading a clip. " _That's the last of them_." He collapsed against the car and on the ground. " _What do you think guys? We getting a decent grade?_ " Everyone just laughed.

TBC


End file.
